Rene Auberjonois
Rene Auberjonois (1940 - 2019) Film Deaths *''Images (1972)'' [Hugh] Hit by a car and knocked off a cliff by Susannah York. *''The Eyes of Laura Mars (1978)'' [Donald Phelps]: Stabbed in the eye with an icepick by Tommy Lee Jones. (Thanks to Mac) *''Walker'' (1987) [Major Sigfried Hennington]: Bleeds to death after his arm is shot off by American soldiers, while the Americans are being evacuated from Nicaragua. *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991)'' [Colonel West]: Shot by James Doohan and knocked out of a window when Rene attempts to shoot Kurtwood Smith and Kim Cattrall while disguised as a Klingon; his identity is revealed when Michael Dorn removes his mask. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Ballad of Little Jo'' (1993) [Streight Hollander, Peddler Killed by Soldiers]: I haven't seen this movie, but the IMDB's identification of his character gives away his fate. *''Edgar Allan Poe: Terror of the Soul'' (1995) [Fortunato]: Suffocated after John Heard seals him up inside an alcove, in the "Cask of Amontillado" segment. *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) [Professor Artemus Bradford]: Shot by Rupert Everett's remote-controlled miniature laser-tank in Rene's laboratory. We only see the laser firing; his body is shown afterwards when Matthew Broderick discovers Joely Fisher kneeling over him. (Thanks to Kyle) *''The Patriot (2000)'' [Reverend Oliver]: Shot to death by Jason Isaacs when Rene attacks their encampment. (Thanks to Stephen) TV Deaths *''Hart to Hart: Max in Love (1979)'' [Donald Springfield]: Possibly killed in a car crash after Robert Wagner shoots out Rene's windshield and causes him to flip his car. (It's not definitely established whether or not the crash was fatal, but I'll list it just in case.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Eerie, Indiana: Zombies in P.J.'s (1992)'' [The Donald]: Falls into Hell after banging on the floor repeatedly causing a human-shaped hole. *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Crossover (1994)'' [Odo (mirror)]: Playing both the "real" Odo and his mirror-universe counterpart, the mirror-universe version explodes after being shot by Alexander Siddig. (Thanks to Neil) *''The Outer Limits: Promised Land (1998)'' [Dlavan]: Shot in the chest by Caroline Goodall during the final battle between the aliens and the humans. (Rene was wearing heavy alien make-up for this role.) (Thanks to Stephen) *''Justice League: Hearts and Minds part I (2003) '' https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Galius_Zed Galius-Zed: Killed along with Michael Rosenbaum in battle with the Legion of the Third Eye. *''Saving Grace: Have a Seat, Earl'' (2008) [Father Patrick Murphy]: Killed (off-screen) by Dean Norris. (There is also an earlier dream sequence in which he is shot in the head by Holly Hunter.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) Video Game Deaths *''Soul Reaver 2 ''(2001) [Janos Audron]: Heart torn out by a gang of vampire hunters led by Michael Bell - as Michael's future self looks on in horror. (Note: This death is only temporary, as Rene only remains dead as long as his heart is disconnected from his body, and is eventually restored later in the series.) *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves ''(2009) ''[Karl-Schäfer]: Dies from wounds caused by a battle with Graham McTavish. *Fallout: New Vegas ''(2010) [Mr House]: Assassinated by the player character if they choose to work for any of the other factions. The player has the option of shooting his body, sabotaging his life-support equipment to electrocute him, or exposing him to airborne contaminants and leaving him to die from infections over the course of a year. Should the player decide to remain loyal to him, Rene ultimately survives the game. Gallery Reunion.jpg|Rene Auberjonois' video game death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1940 Births Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:King Kong cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Police Academy cast members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Death scenes by icepick Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Inspector Gadget Cast Members Category:MASH cast members Category:2019 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Died during production